Ethanol for industrial use is conventionally produced from organic feed stocks, such as petroleum oil, natural gas, or coal, from feed stock intermediates, such as syngas, or from starchy materials or cellulose materials, such as corn or sugar cane. Conventional methods for producing ethanol from organic feed stocks, as well as from cellulose materials, include the acid-catalyzed hydration of ethylene, methanol homologation, direct alcohol synthesis, and Fischer-Tropsch synthesis. Instability in organic feed stock prices contributes to fluctuations in the cost of conventionally produced ethanol, making the need for alternative sources of ethanol production all the greater when feed stock prices rise. Starchy materials, as well as cellulose materials, are converted to ethanol by fermentation. However, fermentation is typically used for consumer production of ethanol, which is suitable for fuels or human consumption. In addition, fermentation of starchy or cellulose materials competes with food sources and places restraints on the amount of ethanol that can be produced for industrial use.
Ethanol production via the reduction of alkanoic acids and/or other carbonyl group-containing compounds, including esters, has been widely studied, and a variety of combinations of catalysts, supports, and operating conditions have been mentioned in the literature.
More recently, even though it may not still be commercially viable it has been reported that ethanol can be produced from hydrogenating acetic acid using a cobalt catalyst at superatmospheric pressures such as about 40 to 120 bar, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,391.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,680 describes a process for the catalytic hydrogenation of carboxylic acids and their anhydrides to alcohols and/or esters utilizing a platinum group metal alloy catalyst. The catalyst is comprised of an alloy of at least one noble metal of Group VIII of the Periodic Table and at least one metal capable of alloying with the Group VIII noble metal, admixed with a component comprising at least one of the metals rhenium, tungsten or molybdenum. Although it has been claimed therein that improved selectivity to a mixture of alcohol and its ester with the unreacted carboxylic acid is achieved over the prior art references it was still reported that 3 to 9 percent of alkanes, such as methane and ethane are formed as by-products during the hydrogenation of acetic acid to ethanol under their optimal catalyst conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,983 describes a purification process for removing lipophilic impurities contained in an aqueous crude ethanol solution, particularly C3-C4 alcohols. The concentration-distillation column comprises ethanol and uses heat exchangers for both the residue and distillate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,321 describes a method of distillation using a heat pump, which may be driven by a compressor, using vapor stream from within the distillation system as a heat source and a liquid stream from within the distillation system as a heat sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,593 teaches a methanol refining column and method using an intermediate reboiler to reduce methanol production energy requirements.
However, the conventional process for the purification of ethanol using a large number of distilling columns is very poor in energy efficiency.
The need remains for improved processes for efficient ethanol production by using heat integration on a commercially feasible scale.